


We're not alone

by LittleLuxxie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxxie/pseuds/LittleLuxxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little prologue of where it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not alone

“Of course I remember the first time I heard about it, I don't think anyone alive then will ever forget.” Hannah Shepard anwered.

 

It was thursday night, laughing and panting they fell through the door to their small one room flat.

“Do we always have to take the stairs? We came from gym after all. Just this once we could have taken the elevator?” Hannah said in a overly fretful voice, the smile revealed she was only teasing.

Richard drew a deep, overplayed sigh “You know everything counts.”

“But we live on the 24th floor, we got an elevator for a reason you know?”

“Hey, lazy” Richard said and grabbed her waist, kissed her and then continued, “If you're so tierd you can relax while I make dinner.”

She kissed him again and whispered that he's the world greatest boyfriend.

While Richard headed to the small kitchenette, Hannah trew her bag on the bed and went out on the balcony. It was the best part of their flat. It was so tiny they barely got a bed, sofa and desk in. They had forsake a kitchen table, eating in the couch instead. But the balcony made it worth it. She leaned on the railing and inhaled deeply, the cool air felt good on her still sweaty skin. The view was over the Vancover skyline and on the horizon she could see the sea. It was such a beautiful and calming view, despite the loud city noises rising toward her.

Tomorrow they were both headed to new postings, thankfully still close to Vancouver. This was their last night before it was back to the militairy rutine. We have to make the most of this night, she thought to herself. But she did look forward to the next day though, the quick debriefing she'd got earlier suggested this would be an interseting mission.

After awhile she went back inside and threw herself on the sofa. It was hard to belive two military personnel lived in this flat. There was stuff all over the place, nothing in the place it should be. The only clue was the spotless desk, where everything even had it's own little label. In work they where the image of order, private not so much.

Richard put two plates down on the little coffe table infront of the couch.

“Best the house has to offer, leftovers from the week.” he said with a laugh. They turned on the TV, but didn't pay it much attention. Instead they talked, joked and laughed with each other during the meal.

Afterwards Richad slouched back, putting his feet in Hannahs lap. She leaned back on the other side and absentminded stroking his leg, while still talking. On the TV the newscast was just starting.

“ _ ... Scientists from Lowell City on Mars has discovered an unexplored ruin on the south part of the planet. Though they can't pinpoint when they were bulit preliminary investigations suggest they are at least 4000 years old... _ ”

Without noticing Hannah and Richard had sat themselves straight up, holdning each others hands firmly as the anchorman continued talking about the amazing new find.

 

 


End file.
